More Than Enough
by thamockingjayandpeeta
Summary: I wrote this b/c I ship Johanna & Gale. This is the story of how I think they got together. Appearances by: Katniss & Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Plutarch, Beetee, Annie, & Caesar Flickman. Rated M for language & well... sex. COMPLETE. Features an excerpt from a story under my old account THEMOCKINGJAYANDPEETA. No, I don't own Hunger Games. If I did, it'd have ended differently.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

He arrived in District 2 in late March with a chip on his shoulder. He'd sent his family ahead without him as he made his way back to 12. He had childishly hoped—though he'd never admit this aloud—that Katniss would have joined him back to 2. How could he be so dumb into thinking he'd get to 12 and sweep her off of her feet?

She'd found the one she couldn't survive without.

On some level he was aware that the woman he was in love with no longer existed. It had never crossed his mind, not once, that he could/would lose her to the Boy with the Bread. Not until he'd told the world that he'd had a crush on her during the Interviews. In that moment, for the first time ever, Gale Hawthorne was worried about losing Katniss Everdeen. It had been his worst fear, especially when she'd kissed Peeta in the cave. She hadn't been his since the day they'd called her name in the Reaping.

Still, she had came back to 12, trying to convince him—and he was too blind to see it, but trying to convince herself as well—that it was all fake.

Peeta had always been a better man than he. Even now Gale could remember the way Peeta swallowed his pride and stayed silent as he watched Katniss run back to him. Peeta was a better man because he had stayed in 12. He was a Victor. He could have pulled some strings. He could have left. But he dealt with the pain of losing Katniss every day. Gale wasn't that strong. He left. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing her and Peeta day in and day out, for the rest of his life.

They'd offered him in a job in 2 about a month ago. He told them he'd think about it. He was hoping that he'd have unfinished business with Katniss but… she could barely look at him, let alone be around him.

Still, when he heard that Peeta was staying in the Capitol for further treatment, on impulse he had decided to make one last trip to 12. She had told him that she didn't blame him, but that she'd needed to be with Peeta.

"_I don't fully blame you, Gale,"_ Katniss had told him softly. _"I mean it still hurts. I miss her. Every second of every day I miss her…."_ Katniss' eyes had filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. "I get that there was a bigger picture. I get why you had to kill Prim—"

"_I didn't—"_ he had tried to explain to her, but she cut him off.

"_You wouldn't call it killing,"_ said Katniss, cutting him off. "_Some people live, some people die. I get it. I just… I just can't think like that."_

"_Can't or won't?"_

Katniss paused. _"Won't, then. I refuse. If I thought like that… where would it stop? I'm the girl on fire…. That's what they call me. And that same fire burns within you. Us together…."_ Katniss shook her head. _"We'd burn."_

Gale paused and turned away from her. Hating himself for asking, he braced himself. _"And this has nothing to do with Peeta?"_

Katniss didn't blink, though for the first time since their conversation he noted her eyes showed signs of life at Peeta's name. _"It has everything to do with Peeta."_ Gale gritted his teeth. _"He gives me hope, Gale. He makes me—"_

"_Spare me. He's not even _here_,"_ argued Gale.

He had lied to her. By the time he'd arrived to District 2 from 12 he realized he _had_ killed Prim. It was his plan, wasn't it? He'd never meant for her to die, but he'd meant for others to die.

He was just so _angry_ all the time. They were always starving in 12. Always working but never making enough to make ends meet. And there was always death.

Death. It was ironic that the one thing that bought them together also tore them apart. Would they have met if their fathers hadn't died in the mining accident? A few years ago he'd had said yes. A few years ago he'd have said yes, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She was his destiny. They were meant to be together.

And then the Reaping came and changed all that.

So when the chance came to fight he chose to fight, because it was their fault that him and Katniss weren't living happily ever after. It was their fault that the first time he kissed Katniss he realized she didn't kiss him with same fever she had kissed Peeta with inside that cave during the Games.

So yes, he arrived in 2 with a chip on his shoulder. Nothing, aside from the fall of the Panem, had gone his way. He'd won the war, but he'd lost everything else.

He supposed he should make the best of this new opportunity. For the first time he was able to provide for his family—_really_ provide for his family. He had been given a house, a house paid for by the Capitol, but he had no plans of staying there long. He would give the house to his mother and move out as soon as he had saved enough money.

It wasn't hard. He was Commander now. He had a two hundred-man team under him, his own office, two personal secretaries, and an immense amount of respect that in his heart he wasn't sure he deserved.

They worshipped the ground he walked on. He was a celebrity to these people. Wherever he went people were whispering, girls were flipping their hair, men stood a little straighter. He hardly had to pay for anything anymore.

And he resented it all. This wasn't what he wanted. This isn't what he had pictured. He didn't think he could be so alone. Sure, he had his family, but… he thought he'd have Katniss.

But she didn't need him. Had she ever needed him? She'd wanted him once, but not as much as she wanted Peeta. She had fooled herself—fooled him, fooled all of them, really—into thinking that she didn't want Peeta. But she had wanted him.

And truth was, she deserved him, just as much as he deserved him.

For the first few months all Gale could think about was Katniss. He knew that she was alone right now because Peeta was still back in the Capitol. All she had was Haymitch as Mrs. Everdeen had moved to 4.

If anything she should have had Madge. But Madge was dead.

Dead.

Just like Prim.

And Prim was how he got into this mess.

He had nightmares. He felt like he deserved them. Every time he saw Prim in his dreams he felt like that's what he deserved. Every day for the rest of his life he deserved this. He deserved to see Prim in every single little girl he saw playing.

And he deserved to feel a slice in his heart every single time he saw a young woman wearing a Dutch-style braid.

He wasn't sure exactly how he got by. He kept himself busy, and occasionally took away the pain with a few drinks. It would have become a habit until he thought of Haymitch, which in turn made him think of Katniss. If she wasn't finding comfort in the bottle after all she'd been through, then why should he? Though he did tend to remind himself on those nights he got drunk beyond speech that Katniss had her weak moment with her near addiction to morphling.

Still, she winged herself off, hadn't she? That was his Katniss.

He? Perhaps he wasn't as strong as she.

Because some nights he lied awake until the sun rose wondering how she was doing, all by herself, in 12, Prim's death fresh on her mind, without Peeta.

And on his worst days, he wondered if she'd even be safe with him.

Last time he'd seen Peeta the man couldn't even remember Katniss' favorite color.

And it had crushed her.

On really, _really_ bad nights, he bitterly wondered how Katniss Everdeen, Darling of the Capitol, the Mockingjay, dealt with Peeta's rejection. Because in truth wasn't she always the one doing the rejecting? Wasn't she just a little bit selfish, the way she strung them along?

Then again… they were children, were they not? Fucking children who were forced to grow up faster than they should because of these Games. Katniss was already more mature than most because of her father's death, and having to take care of the family.

He battled with the anger, the hurt, the confusion every single day. He couldn't decide if he was angrier at Kantiss or the Capitol. Or maybe he was angry at Peeta.

Peeta Mallark. The Golden Boy, with his blond hair and bright blue eyes. Blue eyes that adored Katniss. Blue eyes that _still_ adored Katniss, even after the name-calling, the mutt allegations, the distance between the two; somehow through all that he still looked at her with love and adoration.

Gale understood how Peeta deserved the girl.

He just didn't get how Peeta _got_ the girl.

Guys like him weren't supposed to get Katniss Everdeen's. Didn't Peeta's father prove that?

And no matter how much Gale wanted Katniss to be happy, he just couldn't escape the bitter thoughts running through his head.

That still didn't stop him from realizing _he_ didn't deserve Katniss, either. Not after everything he had done. No, he deserved a life of loneliness, of regret. Because he regretted most of it.

Regret and Prim became synonyms somewhere along the way.

After six months in District 2, Gale was greeted with an unexpected surprise. He was heading home to his new apartment after a long day at work. Right now his team was overseeing the reconstruction of Districts 3 and 4, while also overseeing the building of their new hospital here. He walked into his apartment complex and made his way to the fifth floor, taking the stairs, because he was a soldier, and soldiers weren't lazy.

His door was at the end of the hallway, facing the stairs. That way he could always see who was coming. On the last step he halted as he stared ahead. Somebody was already at his door.

Somebody with an axe in her hand.

When she saw him at the stairs she called out, "Hello, Gorgeous."

Gale didn't respond. He just walked up to her. As he got closer he noticed the small bag on the ground next to her. She looked better than the last time he saw her. Her hair had grown back, though it was still short. She looked like she'd eaten, though her eyes—big, brown eyes—were guarded.

"Johanna," said Gale when he reached her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, no 'hi' or 'hello?'" She was just as snide and sarcastic as he remembered. "They told me I could find you here."

"They who?"

Johanna shrugged. "Everybody. I'm a former Victor. They know who I am. They know we fought in the Rebellion together. You're not the only celebrity in this District. I had no problem tracking you down. Though I didn't think you got off so late," she added as an afterthought.

"I worked late. Major projects," mumbled Gale. He stood there for a few moments before saying, "Are you gonna move so we can go in, or do you wanna hang out here?"

She smiled—or grimaced, depending on how you looked at it— slyly at him and stepped aside. He unlocked his door and walked inside, grabbing her bag along the way. He closed and locked the door behind her after she entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You hungry?" Gale asked.

Johanna shrugged. "You offering?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Johanna didn't respond. She was looking around his apartment. It wasn't much. He only had the necessities. It was far from a home, but it was also far from a bachelor pad.

"I figured you'd have done more with the space," said Johanna, looking at him.

"Why would you think that?"

She stared at him with challenging eyes, as if he were playing coy on purpose. "You're fucking Gale Hawthorne." All he did was raise his eyebrows. She sighed. "I know you're not stupid, or blind. I made the mistake of asking a female where you stayed first and she nearly bit my head off trying to figure out if I was your girlfriend. You're like, the second most eligible bachelor."

Gale gaped at Johanna. He felt his face grow warm. Surely he wasn't _blushing_.

To make light of his discomfort, he said, "Second?"

"Yah. Only to Peeta. The whole country still wants to sleep him. You should have heard the girls in my District talk about him. But he's not exactly available. Or is he?"

He couldn't tell if she was being malicious or not, but suddenly he didn't care.

"Do you see Katniss here?" he snapped.

"No."

"Okay then."

He saw the fire light up in her eyes at his tone. "Don't get mad at me because you're second to Peeta again."

He felt his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Why are you here?" asked Gale, coldly.

Perhaps finally aware that she was crossing an invisible line, she took a deep breath and took on a softer tone. "I moved here. Heard there was plenty to rebuild, and I'm fairly good with my hands, in case you didn't know."

He _did_ know, and for a moment he remembered her axe slicing through 12's skull. His eyes darted to her axe, still in her hand, for a second.

"I wasn't asking why you were in 2. I'm asking why you're at my place." His voice was still cold.

"You're the only person I know." She had said it so softly that if he wasn't watching her lips speak the words he wouldn't have heard her.

He stood there for a moment, stunned. He'd never really seen Johanna Mason intentionally vulnerable before.

"I can't stay with Kantiss. She's… no better. Completely heartbroken over Prim. No, not heartbroken. Just broken. That's what the Games do to you. And without Peeta, she's utterly lost."

Gale didn't want to hear this. "So what about Annie?"

For a brief moment Johanna's eyes filled with—were those _tears_? No, they couldn't be—but then they were gone so fast Gale was sure he'd imagined it.

"Let's just say you're not the only person in this room who's lost the person they loved to someone else. Annie means a great deal to me, but I couldn't stay there. Not when…" she took a deep breath. "Not when she's carrying his baby."

Gale felt his stomach drop. "Annie's pregnant?"

Johanna snorted. "You must be living in a cave, Gorgeous, not to have known that. She'll pop any minute now."

Had she used the word 'cave' on purpose, to hurt him? He scowled at her but she just stared back at him.

They ate dinner quietly, until Gale broke the silence. "Where are you staying?"

"Right now? At a hotel not far from here. I figure I can stay there until I find work and can get an apartment."

"Which hotel?"

"Which ever one has the thickest walls."

She was always so blunt, so honest.

"Will the nightmares ever go away?" asked Gale. And that child that lived in him—the foolish child that had hoped Katniss would come back to 2 with him—held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"No," Johanna told him truthfully. "You learn to live with them, though, even if you have to drink them away or self-medicate."

"Do you? Still self-medicate, I mean?"

"I drink. A lot. Not as much as Haymitch, but…." Her voice trailed off. "But if you're referring to the morphling, no. I'm off of that."

"Well if you ever wanna grab a drink, let me know," said Gale. She stared at him as if she couldn't quite figure him out, but then she nodded. "And if you need help finding a job, let me know about that as well."

"They tell me you're a pretty big deal here."

Gale sighed. "I let them think what they want."

Johanna stood up. "Thanks for dinner, Gale. I'm sure I'll see you around." She walked off, and he watched her as she picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, her axe in her hand, and walked out of the door.

**XXXX**

Johanna came to work for him, and he found it was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. She worked harder than half his men. At first there was some resentment at the fact that there was a girl in their pact now. But as soon as the heat came, a few hours into her day, and Johanna took off her shirt and started working in a short top with thin straps, they started to appreciate her a little more.

Gale didn't really notice how pretty she was until she asked him out for a drink one Friday after work. They'd had several setbacks in the hospital plans, and everyone was pulling in extra weight to make up for it. They were all exhausted. She'd been there about a month now, but this was the first time she'd asked.

Surprised, he had agreed. They made plans to meet at his place in a couple of hours. Gale shaved, showered, and got dressed, and waited for Johanna to arrive.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but her in light makeup, tight fitting clothes, and high heels was not it. She was pretty, in her own unique way. Her hair was the longest he'd ever seen it, and her weight had finally reached a point to where she was a lot more attractive.

She was still little as shit though, especially compared to him and his height.

They had a good time—a _really_ good time. So much that Gale was actually sad to see the night end, though he'd never tell her that. At the end of the night they went their separate ways, and Gale was a little sad to see her go.

They went out together every weekend after that first time. For four weeks they went and drank. Two out of those four weeks Johanna left with some dude.

It didn't bother Gale.

Not at first.

Six weeks later, though, something happened.

They'd gone out, like always, and Gale noticed Johanan flirting with some guy. It didn't bother him—he told himself. But when she walked up to Gale towards the end of the night, about to give her the infamous, 'I'm gonna go now' line, he felt his jaw tighten. He stared at the blond haired, green-eyed stranger and tried not to scowl.

"Sure," he said, a little coldly. "See you at work." He sat his glass on top of the bar—a little more harshly than he had meant to—and walked out the club. A few seconds later he felt her presence behind him.

"What's wrong with you," hissed Johanna.

"Nothing," Gale shrugged, trying to sound indifferent. Johanna just glared at hm. "Do you have to go fuck every Tom, Dick, and Harry you see?"

She looked as if he'd slapped her. Her eyes widened in shock, and then her face broke into an ugly scowl.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be Saint Katniss, pure as snow," she scolded. "And I sure as hell wouldn't want to be you, looking like a lost puppy every time you fucking see a girl with a braid in her hair. I do what I have to do to cope. But I tell you what I don't do: sit around and mope. Have a good night, Hawthorne."

He'd stumbled into his apartment, three hours later, having decided he wasn't quite ready to go home yet. Johanna had a way of saying things that sliced right through him, and he hated her for it.

So when he got home and found Johanna sitting outside of his door, he wasn't quite sure how he felt.

"You finally get laid?" she asked him when he approached her. He didn't respond. She stood up and looked at him. She seemed like she was about to say something until she got a good look at him. "Shit. You got pissed."

"What's it to you?" He pushed her aside so that he could unlock his door, ignoring her snicker at his slurred words and how long it took him to fit the key in the whole. The damn lock kept moving. "Why didn't you stay at what's-his-name's place?"

Johanna laughed as she stepped inside. "Stay? I'd never stay with any of those losers."

He wanted to ask how she could fuck someone she couldn't stay with, but he'd learned earlier that that wasn't his place. He didn't even know why he gave a damn.

"Why are you here, Johanna?"

She sighed. "I wanted to apologize. I was rude earlier. I can be a mean drunk."

"I was out of line."

"Yah, you were," Johanna said.

They stood in silence for a while, the room slightly spinning and forcing him to lean against his couch.

"You cannot handle your liquor," she grinned. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"I can get myself to bed," said Gale stubbornly, though it came out more as a whine.

"Sure you can." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him so that she could help support him. His breath caught in his throat and he had no idea why. He let her walk him to his room and allowed her to help him into bed. She took off his shoes and he got under the cover, still in his jeans and button up.

"You can stay in the guest room if you want," he told her.

"Why do you have a two bedroom?"

"In case my brothers and sister ever wanted to come visit."

Something about the way he said it made her look at him. "Do they? Ever come to visit?"

He was quiet for so long that she was scared he wasn't going to answer. Then, finally, he said, "No. Close the door on your way out, will you?"

And just like that, Gale Hawthorne was sleep.

Johanna quietly did as she was told.

**XXXXX**

When Gale heard screaming for one brief moment Gale thought it was coming from his own mouth. Then he realized that it wasn't him. He _had_ been having a nightmare, but even awake he could still hear screams.

_Johanna_.

He jumped out of bed and bolted to the second bedroom.

She was thrashing around, but before he approached her he looked for the axe. He found it on the floor next to her. Moving it aside he started to shake her awake.

He was relieved that he had moved the axe when she started clawing at his face. He grabbed her hands out of reflex while yelling her name.

"Johanna, calm down. It's me. It's _me_. It's Gale."

At the sound of his name she stopped fighting. "G-Gale?"

"That's right. I'm here. It's okay." Still holding on to her he sat down on the bed. He heard her choke out a sob and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here."

"See?" whispered Johanna. "This is why I can't stay the night at their place. This is why I just fuck them, then leave them."

"Do you always get nightmares?"

"No. Some nights I'm too drunk to dream." He sighed and started to let her go. She held on to him tighter. "Stay. Please?"

He was shocked, but did as she asked. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other.

When he woke up, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

She didn't seek him out after that night. She came to work, but whenever he came around she mysteriously disappeared. After a couple of days of this he got the hint. He wasn't quite sure how he felt, getting the cold shoulder from Johanna, but it rubbed him the wrong way.

He wasn't ready to admit that he missed her.

So for the next month and a half, they ignored each other.

He got another surprise when there was an unexpected knock on his office door. He stared at his door for a few moments, puzzled. Normally nobody every got through that door without his permission. His secretaries were amazing that ensuring he wasn't disturbed.

"Come in," he said after a moment.

Gale stood up, his mouth agape, as he came face-to-face Beetee Latier.

"You're surprised," said Beetee with a small smile.

"Very." Beetee came in and closed the door behind him.

"I hacked into your secretary's computer and put in my name to make it seem like I was a scheduled appointment."

"Why does that not surprise me? Why not just ask for a _real_ appointment?"

"I was unsure if you'd see me or not."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we built the bomb that killed Prim, and it lost you Katniss."

Playing it cool, Gale said, "I lost Katniss the minute her name was drawn at the Reaping." He motioned for Beetee to sit down. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a proposition for you. You're Gale Hawthorne."

"So I am," said Gale, amused.

"That means you have a fair amount of pull around here."

"A fair amount, yes."

"What are you doing overseeing construction? Wouldn't you have a better use… in weaponry?"

"My team handles many things, weaponry included. I chose to be a part of the reconstruction team."

"Well, I wanted to know if you could use another man. In your weaponry department."

Gale stared at Peeta for several moments. "Why wouldn't you help you own District? Or the Capitol?"

"There are still people in the Capitol who support Snow. I wanted to be around somebody I could trust. I trust you."

It'd been so long since Gale had felt as if somebody trusted him, how could he resist?

"I think you'll make a great manager of my weaponry department. Give me a few days to figure out a package plan. We'll meet, say, Friday and if you agree on all the terms then you can start Monday."

Beetee stood up. "It's been a pleasure, Boss."

**XXXX**

On Friday, after Beetee and Gale had agreed upon terms and Beetee had signed the contract, the two were enjoying a pleasant lunch when Johanna had walked in. It'd been two months since they'd talked. When she saw them, her eyes widened in surprise and she made her way over there.

As to why his heart was pounding, he had no idea.

"Volts," exclaimed Johanna. He stood up and embraced her. "I had no idea you were in town."

"Nor I, you," Beetee responded.

"I moved here a few months ago."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

She smiled pleasantly, and Gale noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes. For the first time in two months, Johanna Mason looked at him.

How the hell was he supposed to remember how to breathe?

"Hello, Gorgeous."

And just like that, with those two simple words, it was as if no time had passed at all between them.

Later that night, Johanna and him, along with Beetee, went out for drinks. They got back into their routine again, and Beetee joined them every now and then. Johanna still hooked up with guys, and Gale still pretended that he didn't care.

And he pretended that it didn't please him immensely when Johanna came over afterwards, smelling like stale sex and alcohol, and climbed into the bed in his spare bedroom.

When Beetee found an apartment, and Johanna was still staying in a hotel, he asked her why she hadn't found a place yet one day during lunch. They sat outside.

"Are you not planning to be here long?" asked Gale.

"What's it to you?" Johanna challenged.

"Just wondering," shrugged Gale.

"I like your place, but they won't have any openings for a few more months."

"Why don't you just stay with me?" He'd asked because when she had said, 'I like your place' he had actually thought she meant _his_ place. He'd been disappointed that she only meant his complex.

"You're asking me to move in with you?"

"Why not? We spend enough time in each other's company."

"Let's see… work with you, have lunch with you, get drunk with you, and now live with you. No wonder everyone thinks we're fucking."

"_What_?"

Johanna stared at him with pity. "You are so naïve, Gale. Always in your own little world, thinking of Katniss and what might have been. You honestly have no clue what's going on around you, do you? Everyone at the office thinks we're sleeping together."

Suddenly hot around the collar despite the cool January air, Gale said, "I've learned to ignore what people think."

"Sure you have." She stood up and put her half of the money for her meal on the table. "Alright, Hawthorne, I'll move in with you. But I'm paying for half of everything."

Of course she was. In all six months that she'd been here, he'd never even been allowed to buy her one drink.

**XXXX**

As his year in District 2 started getting closer to a year and a half, Katniss crept back into Gale's thoughts. He was flipping through the channels one night, waiting up for Johanna, like he always did after she went home with some boy for a few hours when they left the bar.

Caesar Fickerman was suddenly on his television screen, his lavender hair in a ponytail. All of his white teeth were shining as he announced that the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread were in District 4, visiting both Mrs. Everdeen and Annie and Finnick Junior. Peeta had been back in District 12 for a few months now, though that had been hushed up. How do you explain to the public that Peeta had still been in the Capitol, getting treatment for being hijacked? Gale only knew because… well, because he was Gale Hawthorne.

"The two are only in town for the weekend, looking as adorable as ever," Caesar was saying, and then the camera cut to Katniss and Peeta getting off of the hovercraft. Peeta held on to her waist as the two of them waved at the camera, both of their smiles fixed.

They were faking, noted Gale.

Until Peeta whispered in Katniss' ear. He watched the way she smiled at whatever he said, and the smile was as genuine as he'd ever seen. Her gray eyes danced when she looked at him, and his eyes were still haunted, still in pain, but they adored her, as they always had.

Suddenly Gale couldn't watch anymore.

When he heard the key in the lock turn, he shut the TV off and waited for Johanna to enter. When she did she scowled at him.

"You're home early."

"I thought I told you to stop waiting up for me."

"Good thing I'm grown, and can do whatever the hell I please, then," replied Gale.

She eyed him coldly, but it was all an act. In a few hours she'd be screaming, and he'd come running into her room, like he always did, and lay with her until she calmed down.

She didn't leave like the first time, but they never talked about it afterwards.

Johanna came back out a few minutes later in nothing more than a tee shirt that barely covered her upper thighs.

For the first time Gale noticed that Johanna had _great_ legs.

He tried not to stare as she made her way to the kitchen. Suddenly uncomfortable he started to make his way to his bedroom.

"I think we should go and visit Annie," she called. That stopped him cold. He turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"Seriously?" She was pouring herself a glass of white liquor.

"I've put it off for too long. And if Katniss and Peeta can go visit her, surely we can."

"How'd you know they went to see her?"

Johanna eyed him darkly. "You're not the only person in 2 who has a crush on Katniss Everdeen. The bloke tonight nearly wet his pants when some gossip channel said how Katniss and Peeta were in 4. Suddenly I didn't feel like fucking him anymore, so I came home."

"Pity," said Gale sarcastically.

She took a shot of the drink, keeping her eyes on him.

"How long are you going to pretend that you're not jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

Johanna arched an eyebrow and walked towards him. "Really?"

"I'm not. I just don't get why you go to them when you can have me."

For the first time, he thought he actually shocked her.

"You're nice, Hawthorne, and I'd hurt you. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Why not?" Gale cocked his head to the side, his heart pounding.

"Because I consider you something like a friend."

He stepped up to her. "Tell you what. Until you consider me a full friend, you should fuck me."

He didn't know how he'd gotten so bold. He didn't even know where this had come from. But suddenly, he was picking her up and placing her on the counter.

She moaned, and Gale took that as a good sign. He lifted her shirt up and she pulled down her panties. Then she was fumbling with his shorts, sliding them off of his hips. And suddenly: he was inside of her.

In short, he had no idea that he could feel like this. He wasn't even sure that he _should_ feel like this. This was Johanna Mason for crying out.

Speaking of crying out loud, was that him or her making those noises as the pleasure swept through them? Was she trusting into him or was he thrusting into her? Who called out whose name first? Did she demand more, or did he willingly give her more?

Who was the cause, and who was the effected?

When they came, he had no idea who'd cum first. He distinctly remembered her clenching around him, but he definitely released around the exact same time.

"Jesus," gasped out Johanna. "Jesus-fucking-Christ." She gently pushed him away and stared at him. "Oh, Gorgeous. What the hell did you just do?"

"I—I'm not sure," he responded honestly.

She shook her head and slid off the counter, grabbing her underwear and heading back to her room.

"Not bad," said Johanna, without looking at him. "Not bad at all. Especially for a virgin."

Like most things, they never talked about it. The next night she went out—it was her first time going out on a Saturday night—and didn't come home until nearly five in the morning on Sunday.

He pretended to be asleep when she got home, but in truth he hadn't slept a wink until he heard her bedroom door close.

If it was awkward between them, Johanna pretended that it wasn't. It got to the point that Gale wondered if it was all in his head. She wasn't cold and distant, but she had taken to drinking before bed. He understood that she was trying not to have nightmares, so that he wouldn't come and comfort her.

He tried not to be bitter.

A couple of weeks after they'd had sex she knocked on his door.

"I got into contact with Annie. She'd love to have us. I think we should visit next weekend," she told him after he allowed her to come in.

Gale shrugged. "If that's what you want." He put the book down that he was reading.

"Okay. I'll get us some tickets tomorrow."

"Don't bother. I'm Gale Hawthorne. I don't have to pay for a ticket. I'll just tell them we're going on business. I am overseeing the designs for 4."

Johanna stared at him for a few moments. "All right. Goodnight, Gale."

"Night, Johanna."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

District 4 was coming along better than they thought, though that wasn't news to Gale. His updates on 4 were pretty much all the kept him going figuring 2 and 3 were driving him crazy. 4 was the only District going as planned.

When they arrived at Annie's place, she greeted them with warm hugs and kisses. Everybody played nice so well that Gale wondered if he were imaging how tense the two women seemed to be towards each other.

After dinner, though, and after Finnick Junior—who was an exact replica of Finnick Sr—was put to bed, Johanna broke the ice. They were all in the living room, sipping tea.

"Annie, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long—"

"Don't," Annie interrupted.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Gale had said, starting to rise.

"Don't be silly," said Annie. "You don't need to leave," she told Gale, "and you don't need to apologize. Finnick was your best friend. I know you loved him. I know this isn't easy for you, to see Little Fin. It's not easy for me, either. Some days I look at him and can't help but cry."

"I left you alone."

"You didn't. Mrs. Everdeen has been a wonderful help. And Katniss and I are pretty good friends, now. She and Peeta came to visit a few weeks ago, you know."

"How is—are they?" asked Gale. He wanted to ask about Katniss, but that wasn't his place anymore.

"They're… coping. It's funny. Peeta's the one who was hijacked, and Katniss is bringing him back to health. But he's doing the same for her. They're each other's rock. If you watch them for too long, it's almost like you're intruding. They get each other. Peeta still worships the ground Katniss walks on, but… she does the same for him. I think she got a glimpse of how her life would be without him when he was still in the Capitol.

"They love each other," she finished simply. "They've been through so much darkness, but somehow they've found light in each other. At least, that's how he described it. Those were actually his exact words to me. And Katniss Everdeen, the fearless Mockingjay, sat next to him with _tears_ in her eyes. She's not the sentimental one, that one, but he knows how to touch her. It's really sweet."

"I bet," muttered Gale to himself.

"He had an episode while he was here. Or, rather, a flashback."

"_What_?" Gale snapped out.

"He told me he's taking some sort of medication that helps him become aware of when they're coming. He can't stop it, but he can control it. It was tense. He told her to leave, which I assume is a normal routine. She seemed… heartbroken. Like the last thing she ever wanted to do was leave him like this. I think she felt like a part of her was deserting him. But he tells her to leave because he's terrified of hurting her. She stayed with her mother than night and Peeta had me tie him up in a chair until it passed. The next morning he apologized to her, but he was cold and distant. Katniss told me he always gets like that after a flashback. He wont' look at her, let alone touch her. She said normally they won't have sex for like a week." Gale shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "He's embarrassed, she thinks, but they get through it. They're good. And one day they'll be fine."

**XXXX**

Gale had gone for a walk after that, returning well into the night. He softly opened the door and quietly crept into the house, being careful not to wake anyone. He realized pretty quickly that Annie and Johanna were still up, though. He was about to walk into the living room when he heard his name.

"So what's up with you and Gale?" Annie had asked. Gale stopped in his tracks.

He heard Johanna scoff. "Are you kidding me? Nothing. It's been a year and he still isn't over the Darling of the Capitol. Did you see him while you were talking about Katniss and Peeta?"

"He was definitely uncomfortable," agreed Annie. "But I think you're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous. Gale's a great guy. But he's soft. He mopes around all the time feeling sorry for himself. You should see the pain that flickers into his eyes every time somebody wears a damn braid around him. I wish he'd just get over it."

"Not everybody's as strong as you, Johanna. Not everybody can get over the loss of a loved one as well as you. And some would say the way you handle it isn't any better. The whoring around, the drinking…. Who are you to judge Gale?"

"He was one of the major leaders of the Rebellion, and right now he's stuck on stupid over a girl who he _knew_ would choose Peeta. And he knows Peeta's right for Katniss. Instead of being happy for her, like I was for Finnick, he mopes around as if it's the end of the world. Meanwhile I've lost everyone, _everybody_ I have ever loved, and you don't see me crying."

Annie paused for a few moments. "You like him."

Johanna blurted out, "I slept with him."

"Johanna!"

"Annie, I've tried to convince myself it was wrong, but I can't. He was fucking amazing."

"Are you-?"

"No. Gale knows it won't happen again. It was… a fling. A stupid fling. He's in love with somebody else. And I'm done coming second to people."

"If you opened up to Gale he'd love every piece of you."

"And I'd still always be second to the Girl on Fire. No thank you. I kept you and Finnick because I loved you both. I don't feel that way about Gale. I'm not gonna wait for him to grow up."

Annie spoke after a minute or so of silence. "Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?"

**XXXX**

A few weeks later Johanna barged into their apartment, slamming the door behind her, and pounded on his door. She didn't wait for an answer before she turned the knob and let herself her.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" asked Gale.

"I'm the one asking the questions, Hawthorne," she scolded. "Relax. We both know you don't have a girl in here." She folded her arms and jutted her chin out at him. "So you're speaking at the Memorial Ceremony next month." She said it like she was accusing him.

"Yah. What's it to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd make fun of me."

"Of _course_ I would, but isn't that why you love me?"

Gale snorted. "Do you wanna come with me?"

This time he didn't shock her, he shocked himself.

"What, as in your date?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Shit. I don't know." He took a deep breath. "Do you wanna come with me as friend, who also happens to be my date?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Only if you promise me you won't make goo-goo eyes over the Darling of the Capitol all night."

Gale tried not to grimace. "Then I guess it's a date."

**XXXX**

Like most people, the two of them arrived a few days early. There was an entire memorial weekend dedicated to the fallen people of the second Rebellion.

Gale and Johanna arrived a few days after Katniss and Peeta. Gale was at home when the two of them got off the hovercraft, Haymitch at their side. The three of them looked tense, but Gale doubted anyone else even noticed. Cheers of 'Katniss, Katniss, Katniss' reigned all around.

Gale was surprised that his arrival was noted. He, Johanna, and Beetee, who had come along at Johanna's insistence, got off the hovercraft to their own cheers.

"Do me a favor, Gorgeous," Johanna said in his ear.

"What's that?"

"Take one of these bimbos back to your hotel and fuck them."

He stiffened as he stared at her.

"If I wanted to take somebody to bed, it'd be you," he told her in her ear. He felt her body stiffen.

"That'll never happen again, Hawthorne."

He grinned at her as he reached the car that was waiting for them. "Wanna bet?"

He was genuinely surprised when she came to his room later that night. He always suspected it was because she never wanted to be caught off guard. She liked to play by her own rules, nobody else's. By sneaking up on him, she was suddenly in control.

She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as soon as he'd opened the door. Then her lips were on his, and it was the first time they'd kissed, and it was filled with heat, and passion, and for the first time, for the first time in life, he realized that Katniss Everdeen wasn't the only girl that could be on fire.

She made his blood boil as he moaned, walking backwards as he tried to make his way to his room. Thank _God_, thank the Almighty One upstairs that Beetee had declined Gale's invitation to share a room. Gale wasn't sure he'd be able to find his room—or make it there at this point—and if he didn't, well he was going to take Johanna right here, against the wall.

She took his shirt off and flung it across the room. Then she ran her hands through his mane of black hair, and then down his back. He shivered—he actually _shivered_, and then moaned aloud.

He made it to the bedroom, and to the bed. He dropped her and stared at her, his breathing rugged. She sat up via her elbows and watched him, her chest heaving heavily. He slipped off the sweat pants he was wearing, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched as she followed his movements, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

When he was naked he pulled her shirt off of her, and then started on her pants. When they both were naked he wasted not time in climbing on top of her and entering her.

He lost track of how long they coupled, how many times she called out his name, how often she clawed at his back. And he definitely lost count of how many times she came. They just rocked, back and forth, the headboard crashing into the wall, repeatedly, until her name spilled from his lips and he emptied himself into her.

Afterwards, they lied there, in silence until their breathing became even again.

"Thanks for that," she told him. "I needed a few moments to get my mind off of Finnick. They keep showing him on TV, you know." Slice to the heart. "And I'm sure you need a few moments to escape. You'll be face-to-face with Katniss for the first time in a year and a half." Another slice to the heart.

She started to slip out of bed when he grabbed her by the arm. "This had nothing to do with Finnick, and it had nothing to do with Katniss," he told her, looking at her.

She seemed like she wanted to argue, but in the end she sighed. "Don't do this, Gale."

"Do what?"

"I told you I'd hurt you."

He shook his head. "I want you to stay tonight."

"That's not a good idea."

"Who are you trying to convince: me, or yourself?"

She recognized the words Annie had said to her a few months ago, and knew he'd been eavesdropping.

"I knew you were listening," she grumbled, finally lying back down. This time she got under the cover. "I felt you. I _always_ feel you."

He smiled in the dark as he got under the covers. He held in a sigh when she curled up next to him.

"Oh, and Johanna? You were wrong."

"About?"

"Me being a virgin. You weren't my first."

"Oh. Who was?"

"Madge."

"Who the fuck was Madge?"

Gale grimaced. "An old friend. She loved Katniss as much as I did. She… died in the bombing of 12."

Johanna was silent for a long while. "You fucked your girlfriend's best friend?"

"Well when you make it sound like that…. It was shortly after Katniss had left. We were distraught. I never told Katniss…."

"You're as fucked up in the head as I am," Johanna said after a while.

"Yet you're lying next to me."

"So what's that say about you?"

"That I don't think you're that fucked up at all," Gale told her softly.

Not knowing how to respond that that, Johanna didn't reply at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

If Beetee thought it was strange that Johanna seemed more than at home in Gale's hotel room by the time the first event arrived, he didn't say anything. The two of them did live together after all.

The three of them left their hotel and made their way to Plurtarch Heavensbee's. He was hosting a huge brunch at his place, and when the Secretary of Communications invited you to anything, you attended.

The event was a Black Tie Affair, like most of the events would be this weekend, so they were dressed accordingly. Beetee and Gale both wore black suits, though Beetee's collar had velvet around it while Gale's had leather. Beetee wore a velvet bowtie while Gale wore a slim tie.

Gale thought nobody would notice what he and Beetee had on—they could be _naked_ for all anybody would care—because Johanna's dress completely stole the show. He wasn't being biased. In the past year since she'd been around he'd never seen her wear a dress. The only time he'd ever really seen her dressed up other than at the bar was during the Interviews for the Games.

She looked beautiful. Her dress was vibrant orange—or maybe red? More like a red-orange. It was long, strapless, mermaid style, hugging her hips and curves perfectly. She wore gold accessories: bangles and bracelets, rings and earrings, necklaces and hairpins. She also had on lavish eyelashes and orange eye shadow with a hint of gold. Her lips were painted red.

He couldn't even speak when she had finally revealed herself to him.

He literally stood there for a good ten minutes, his mouth agape, not saying a word.

She came up to him, fixed his tie—who knew Johanna Mason knew how to do things like fix a tie?—and still he just stood there. It wasn't until Beetee had knocked on the hotel door and called his name a few times that Gale actually moved.

When they got Plutarch's a man dressed in all black escorted them in.

"When you're ready, enter into the door on the right. A few of today's guests have already arrived," he told them, and then disappeared.

Of course those guests were Katniss and Peeta.

**XXXX**

Peeta turned around when he heard the door open. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Katniss.

She wore a stunning metallic charcoal gray dress that matched both her eyes and Peeta's suit jacket perfectly. "The color of your eyes," he had told her when she asked what color they should wear. The dress looked like liquid ink as it slithered down her body, hugging her in every place it was supposed to. It was held up by two thin straps that tied neatly in the back, exposing her back from her shoulders to her waist.

It was a daring dress, and she rocked it well.

"Katniss, you look beautiful," Peeta told her.

"Thank you," responded Katniss, a little coolly. He didn't look so bad either in his solid charcoal gray jacket, flecked with black dots. He wore black slacks and a black vest underneath.

"You're mad at me." He took her silence for confirmation. "If it makes you feel any better, I missed you last night."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have told me to leave."

He sighed and walked up to her. "You know how I get after a flashback." He hesitated and then grabbed her hips. "Don't be mad at me. More than anything I just wanna protect you."

"I know," sighed Katniss reluctantly after he kissed her. Could she _ever_ stay mad at him? He smiled at her again and kissed her lips, then made his way to her neck. She started to giggle, then gasped when she heard the door open. "Stop." He didn't stop, and she laughed again. "Peeta, stop. People are coming in." She laughed again as he kissed her on her shoulder. The two of them turned around, still embracing, eyes glittering, when Katniss froze.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the Girl on Fire and the Golden Boy."

**XXXX**

"Johanna," breathed Katniss, clearly shocked. She let go of Peeta and tentatively stepped forward. Johanna smiled at her and the two women met half way and embraced. Katniss gently pushed her back and held her at arm's length. "You look…" Katniss' eyes traveled over Johanna's body. "Incredible," she finished.

Johanna held Katniss' head in her hands. "And you look way better than the last time I saw you."

"Yah," Katniss aid. "I was… lost when you came to visit."

"Looks like you've been found. I suppose the Boy with the Bread had something to do with that." Johanna's eyes flickered to Peeta.

"Of course he did," blushed Katniss.

Johanna let Katniss go and made her way over to Peeta. "Hello, handsome." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. When she stepped back he looked stunned. She grinned, absolutely thrilled. "You smell like pastries."

"He always smells like pastries," commented Katniss with a smile. "What was the kiss for?"

"Because getting naked in front of him the first time we met wasn't enough." Katniss frowned. Johanna laughed. "You're _jealous_."

"Am not," mumbled Katniss. "I've no reason to be."

"This is true," Johanna agreed. "The entire world still wants to sleep with him, though."

"I'd like to see them try."

"You _are_ jealous!" She positively beamed with glee. "Well he's certainly done a number on you."

"Stop teasing her," Peeta finally spoke with a smile.

"Oh, remembered how to speak, have you?" asked Katniss. Johanna and Peeta laughed and Beetee chuckled. At the noise Katniss' eyes flickered to him. "Hello, Beetee."

He approached her, his eyes searching hers for any signs of dislike. Finding none he smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Better," corrected Katniss. "I'm doing better. I'm not sure I'll ever be well."

"Well you look great."

"Peeta picked out the dress."

"Is there anything he can't do?"

She paused for a moment. "Hate. Become bitter."

Beetee smiled sadly at her. "I guess that's our job then, isn't it?"

"Seems like it."

"We can be angry," Johanna chimed in. "It's only natural. Long as we don't let it consume us."

Beetee nodded in agreement, making his way to Peeta.

Finally, _finally_ her eyes rested on Gale.

"Hello, Gale," she said softly.

It seemed as if the entire room heard her, and suddenly it was dead silent.

"Hello, Catnip." She didn't hug him. She had hugs for everybody else, but she did not attempt to hug him. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"I'll go and get drinks," Peeta mumbled, and started to leave.

"No," commanded Katniss. He stopped and she stared at him, her eyes unwavering. "This is not 12, and we're not kids anymore. Neither are you are contending for me. You two don't have to skirt around each other. It's not a competition. You can stay. You have the right to stay."

What may have been said next was interrupted by the arrival of Haymitch.

"Fucking A," Johanna said, and ran to Haymitch. They embraced each other with laughs. Then Beetee made his way over and the two embraced like old friends.

"Commander," said Haymitch when he reached Gale. The two men shook hands. "I hear you're a pretty big deal in 2."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Gale asked.

"Beetee," replied Haymitch.

"Should have known."

"Well aren't we one big happy family." The crowd turned as Plutarch Heavensbee entered the room, a smile on his face. There were smiles, handshakes, and hugs all around. Shortly after his arrival the room started to fill up.

Bruch was a pleasant enough affair, but Gale couldn't help but to sneak glances at Katniss. Soon he realized that watching Katniss also meant having to watch Peeta. The two were completely and utterly wrapped up in each other.

"You might wanna wipe the drool," Johanna said in his ear. He grimaced inwardly and then put the most innocent expression on his face that he could. Then he turned to her, an eyebrow arched. "Save the bullshit," she snapped out.

He was in for it, and he knew it.

Later on, Gale, Johanna, Katniss, and Beetee all sat around the table.

"How are you two, really?" asked Johanna, eyes locking with Katniss.

Katniss sighed. "I'm alive. Some days I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse." She paused and then added quietly, "Some days I find myself a lot more sympathetic to Haymitch." Johanna sympathized. "I still have nightmares. About Prim. About Rue. Even Finnick every now and then. I still wake up screaming." She took a deep breath, staring at Johanna. "But Peeta?" She shook her head. "Peeta seems completely unaffected by the Games. He hardly ever has nightmares. The two times that he did, he was screaming my name, as if his worst fear was me dying."

She glanced up at Peeta, who was at the refreshment table, talking to Haymitch. As if he had known Katniss was watching him, he looked over at her at that moment. They all saw it: the way his breath hitched in his throat, and then he smiled at her, his eyes filling with nothing but love. She smiled back at him, and just like that, his attention was back to Haymitch. The whole moment couldn't have been more than a second.

"I think Peeta gets peace at night because he's awake when he has his nightmares. His flashbacks…" she shook her head. "They're horrible. They come between us. He won't touch me afterwards. I can always tell how bad they are if he won't even look at me. He always makes me leave before it gets bad. He takes medicine that makes him become aware of when he's about to have a flashback, and he always tells me to go to Haymitch's. Then he'll tie himself up." Katniss took a deep breath. "He says he'll come get me once it passes, and that I can't come back until he gets me. Sometimes he makes me spend the night at Haymitch's. I think he's embarrassed, or afraid that I'll leave him. It's my fault."

"How?" asked Gale, his anger blazing. How could she blame herself?

"Because of the way I treated him when he got back to 13. You remember… I was horrible. I think he's scared I'll get tired of it, or start resenting him. He doesn't get I'm not that girl anymore. There's so much more I understand. If anybody didn't deserve to be tortured, it was Peeta. His one mistake was what, loving me? He doesn't deserve what he's going through."

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Then Johanna asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

Katniss laughed and Gale tensed. "I think it's on his mind. He hasn't asked yet. He hasn't even bought it up. I think he will soon. We're so in tune with each other. I know what he's thinking, and he knows me better than I know myself. I'll make diner, say lamb stew, and he'll come home from the bakery and say, 'I've been craving this all day, how'd you know?' And I can't explain how I knew. I just know." She shook her head and glanced at him again. "I can see the question on his lips. He'll call my name, so softly, and when I turn to him I'll see him literally lose his nerve. 'She's not ready,' he'll think."

"Are you?" Johanna asked.

"If Peeta asked me to marry him, I'd say yes in a second. He deserves so much better, but he loves me. I'd love to give him something tangible, something to prove that I have no intention of leaving him when he has his flashbacks. He'll have them for the rest of his life." Her eyes lit with determination. "But he'll also have me."

"You two are made for each other," breathed Johanna.

She looked across the room again. "Yah," she whispered. "He's my dandelion in the spring."

**XXXX**

Johanna didn't seek him out that night, or the next morning. She was pissed, and she had a right to be.

It was just… how the _fuck_ was he supposed to remain so calm being in the same room with Katniss?

But she didn't love him anymore. She was in love with someone else, and the more Gale realized it, the less it hurt. He'd sat there, hadn't he? He'd sat through the whole ordeal, listening to Katniss profess her love for Peeta as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He couldn't have done that a year ago.

She wasn't moving on. She had moved on. It was only a matter of time before her and Peeta got married. Maybe it was time for him to be happy for her, instead of wallowing in misery.

Besides, he had a pretty fucking fantastic girl right in front of him.

He'd overslept for the next day's event. He had stayed up all night, sorting out his feelings for Katniss. After telling himself it was time to move on, he spent the rest of the night missing Johanna. He had wanted to go to her room, but he knew she needed time to calm down.

But he was certainly miserable without her.

He'd tossed and turned all night.

When the morning sun finally crept into his window he'd finally fallen asleep. He woke up around noon and had scrambled out of bed, getting dressed and making his way to the day's festivities.

He'd missed the first event, but there was a lunch held by his own mayor. He'd be a fool to miss it. It was raining outside, which caused him to nearly be late. When he arrived, he easily spotted Katniss and Peeta, once again matching, this time in gold.

He didn't see Johanna anywhere.

He went up to Beetee, who was talking to Katniss and Peeta.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but has anyone seen Johanna?" asked Gale. "I assumed she'd be here."

"I didn't see her when I left this morning. She wasn't at the first event," Beetee said. "I thought she'd be here too. When I didn't see you or her, I figured you two would arrive together."

"No, she… I… No," finished Gale lamely. Suddenly a loud blast of thunder made him realize something. "The rain. Shit. _Shit_!" Without an explanation he left the group, all of them watching him as he ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

He couldn't get to the hotel fast enough, and when he finally did, he found that he was too impatient to wait for the elevator. He ran up the seven flights of stairs until he reached Johanna's door. He banged on the door, calling her name, hoping that he'd get the same reaction he had gotten so many months ago. However, unlike that time, she did not answer.

Not one to give up, he headed back downstairs to the lobby. He waited impatiently for a group of people to check into the hotel in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently. _Finally_ he reached the counter.

Having had to wait for what felt like hours, he already had his speech.

"Hi. My girlfriend has the key to our room but she's left. Can I get an extra one?"

"Name?"

"Johanna Mason. Room 714."

"She's considered high clearance. Do you have the password?"

"10142014."

The front desk assistance nodded his approval, and a few moments later he had a key in his hand. He went back up the seven flights and ran to her room. Sliding the card into its key holder he held his breath.

A _click_ and then the light turned green, and he walked inside.

He heard sobbing and quickly followed the noise.

He found Johanna in the living room, crouched on the floor, her knees drawn up to her face, her face on her knees.

"Johanna," he whispered, running over to her.

She seemed startled at his appearance. Then, perhaps upon realizing who he was, she scowled.

"Get the fuck out. Now."

He ignored her.

"Don't pity me, Hawthorne." Her voice was cold. She'd never talked to him like that.

"I don't pity you."

"Why are you here? Didn't you get the hint when I didn't answer you?"

"I was worried about you. You know, with the rain."

"I'm fine."

She was lying. He reached out to touch her but she shrunk away from him.

"Leave me alone, Gale. Go find Katniss or something."

He sighed. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Johanna. It was just… shocking to be thrust in her presence like that."

"Go to hell, Gale," she said with malice. He stared at her, realizing she was really genuinely pissed at him.

"Johanna, I'm sorry."

"And what the fuck does that mean? I'm just supposed to run into your arms and forgive you?" She stood up and he followed suit. "Get _out_ of my hotel room!"

"Got damn it, Johanna, I'm trying."

"Well stop trying and just go."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "What is your problem?"

"I'm not playing second best to Katniss Everdeen, not even for Gale fucking Hawthorne. You don't mean that much to me, even if you are a good fuck."

"So I'm just a good fuck now?"

"It's what you should have always been," she hissed out. "I was stupid, for thinking… for hoping…." She stopped herself when she felt the tears. Jesus, she was not about to fucking cry in front of him. She was Johanna Mason. Johanna Mason did _not_ cry. "I shouldn't have come here with you. You _told _me it was just as a friend, then the other night happened, but then you left me _alone_ last night, probably to jack off to thoughts of Katniss—"

"What? Wait. Let's get something straight: _you_ were the one that said you wouldn't wait for me to grow up. Which is it? Do you want me or not?"

Johanna flushed, and damn her, she looked incredible. "I… I didn't _plan_ to feel this way. Fuck you, Gale, you knew what you were doing—"

"I only left you alone last night because I thought you needed time to cool down. I was a right ass, and I wanted to apologize last night but I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"Well you're right. I didn't want to talk to you. And I don't want to talk to you now."

"Well you don't have a choice," snapped out Gale.

She snarled at him. "Wanna bet?"

How it happened, neither of them knew. They rushed each other, pushing, shoving, and then kissing. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her so furiously that her head started to swim. She moaned against his mouth, her heartbeat racing.

Her shirt was off.

When? How? One minute it was on her, the next it was on the ground.

Then it was her bra. Bra? What bra?

Had she even worn pants? Where the hell did _they_ go?

And how the hell did Gale get naked?

Then he was deep inside of her, and she was thrusting into him, and he was thrusting into her, and her hands were scratching his back, and he was pulling her hair, exposing her long, exquisite neck.

She came when he bit her nipple, literally exploded. And got damn him, but his name was on her lips, but she'd be damned if she was the only one who fell prey to… whatever the fuck this was.

She slithered her hands down and gripped his hips, then slammed herself against him. He cried out, then started cursing. She smirked as he started to lose control.

She got angry when she came again. Who the fuck was he, to undo her like this? To make her forget _everything_ except him? She would not, not, not be the only victim.

"Say my name," she demanded. "Say it."

"Johanna." He obliged so easily that it turned her on. She came again, and again, when he called out her name over and over again. He only stopped when her lips covered his, and how the hell did they get there anyway? When had she reached down to kiss him?

He lifted her hands about her head and she cried out as he entered her deeper. She gripped the air, wishing to all that was holy that she could run her fingers through his hair.

"Don't stop," she panted. Got _damn_ him, but she didn't want him to stop.

She felt that familiar bubble in the middle of her stomach—the bubble she refused to admit only he could pop—start to expand, and as he slammed into her, she more than felt it, she _heard_ it pop as she gave one great shutter, choked out his name, and came again.

She hardly caught her breath when his lips were on hers and he gave one final thrust and exploded into her.

Shaking, the two of them sunk to the floor, breathing hard. After several moments of silence Johanna felt her ability to speak return. With as much dignity as she could muster she stood up, completely naked, and started walking away. Without looking at him she said,

"I won't come second to Katniss, Gale. Either you want me, or you don't. But I won't be strung along. Figure it out, then get back to me. I'll see you at the ceremony."

Gale watched her as she made her way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He waited until she was sure she wouldn't come out before grinning.

**XXXX**

Gale entered the ceremony and the first thing he saw was Katniss, though she looked nothing like the girl from the seam and looked more like the Mockingjay. She wore an all black leather dress, and though she wore the same color as everybody else, she still stood out. She looked fiercely dramatic, and Peeta was the perfect companion piece to her.

He found that he was okay with that.

He searched the room for Johanna. He spotted everybody else: Effie, her gold hair high, Haymitch, a drink in his hand, Plutarch, wide as ever, Beetee, glasses shining.

So where the hell was Johanna?

He felt her before he saw her. He slowly turned around, and much like yesterday, in her red-orange, he gaped. She wore a sheer black dress that barely covered her, and it was so sexy, so daring, so utterly _Johanna_ that he had a mind to pick her up and fuck her right here and now.

"You're gorgeous," he told her honestly.

"I know," responded Johanna, and then she walked right past him.

He should have known he wouldn't get off that easily.

She pretty much ignored him throughout the first half of the ceremony. Had they not been the center of attention, along with Caesar, who was the Masters of Ceremony, Katniss and Peeta, Plutarch, and a group of other people important to the Rebellion, sitting at the table that faced the crowd, he have tried to get her attention. However, all eyes were on them. By the time the last speaker before the intermission said his speech, Gale was more than ready to talk to Johanna. He couldn't take the silent treatment. By this point he was ready to do whatever she asked.

However, when intermission came, she got up so quickly he had no chance to follow her. People crowded around him, wanting to shake his hand, talk to him, ask him if he was nervous about speaking.

He scowled, stood up, and swept the room. Johanna was nowhere to be found. He spotted a set of double doors and wondered if she'd gone through there. Excusing himself he headed towards the door.

Looking for Johanna, Gale opened the side door. He was about to call out Johanna's name when a sight stole his breath away.

There was Katniss and Peeta, locked in what looked like a _very_ intimate embrace.

He knew he was intruding, but he couldn't help but stare.

Peeta had his arms wrapped… tightly? No. Lovingly? Possibly. But no… he had his arms wrapped around her securely, as if he his arms not only belonged there, but spent plenty of time there. Her hands cupped his cheeks tenderly as their faces moved and their lips parted.

She flushed beautifully when she backed away, her eyes heavy with emotions Gale had never seen her look at him with.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel so I can rip this dress off of you," Peeta told her huskily.

"I don't even know how you can look at me like that," said Katniss. "I hate this dress."

"You hate this dress because Cinna wasn't alive to make it, and because you were always reluctant to be the Mockingjay."

"Why can't I just be Katniss?"

"How can I, the one who was hijacked, see that the two are one in the same and you still can't? Katniss, you _are_ the Mockingjay." Katniss didn't respond. "I know what you're thinking: Katniss would have ran away into those woods with me and Gale and our families. The Mockingjay ran into the Capitol and killed Coin. But you chose to be the Mockingjay."

"But I didn't have a choice."

"We _all_ have choices," Peeta told her, stepping up to her. "You may have felt pressure, but you still made your choice. And the Districts are better off because of it. Now you're gonna flash that brilliant smile that make my knees go weak, you're gonna deliver a speech that'll make everybody cry—"

"A speech _you_ wrote. I'm no good at this kinda thing."

"You told me what you felt, I just put it into words." He cupped her face, his eyes dancing with love. "Why's it so hard for you to accept a compliment?"

"I don't deserve them."

"You deserve me. Real or not real?"

Katniss paused. "I don't know. Every time you look at me I'm reminded of Haymitch: I could live a million lifetimes and not deserve you. I can remember Haymitch telling me that you didn't have to be coached on how to love me. 'He's already there,' is what he told me."

"I did—do—have to learn you. After the hijacking I forgot everything. I don't know how I forgot you…. But I did."

"But you have me."

"And you have me," Peeta said.

"Yah, but I only keep you around for the cheese bread."

Peeta snorted. "And I thought it was because of the sex. You certainly didn't complain earlier this evening."

"Well, that too," said Katniss with a smile.

"That's fine. I'm only with you because of your looks." He stepped back. "I really haven't ever seen you more beautiful."

"Really? You don't find me attractive in my black jeans and bow?"

"I find that sexy. But this? The dress? The makeup? I find it beautiful."

She turned her head and stared at him as if he couldn't quite figure him out. "This isn't who I am, Peeta. This—" she motioned to her dress—"Isn't me." She stared into his eyes. "This is not real."

"This isn't _only_ who you are," Peeta corrected her. "But you _are_ the Mockingjay, as well as the Girl on Fire, and Katniss Everdeen." He paused for a moment. "And maybe one day Katniss Mellark." Katniss stared at him, blinking rapidly. "Would you? Would you marry me, if I asked? Real or not real?"

"Are you proposing?" asked Katniss softly.

"Not at the moment, no. I still don't know if I'm well enough."

"Peeta, we've talked about this," sighed Katniss. "Every day I see more and more of the old Peeta. We're finding our way back to each other." She brushed a strand of his hair. "The flashbacks—"

"Are _dangerous_, Katniss. I don't ever wanna hurt you again. The other day—"

"It's the first time you were back in the Capitol. We thought you'd have a flashback. You were _supposed_ to have a flashback. We were _prepared_ for your flashback."

"It was bad, Katniss. One of the worst I've had."

"Nobody got hurt."

"Because I was restrained."

"You'll always have to be restrained. We know these flashbacks will probably happen for the rest of your life." She kissed him, softly. "And I'd still be Mrs. Mellark, flashbacks or no flashbacks."

Peeta gulped. "You would?"

"I told you I needed you once. Don't you remember? On the beach?"

"Sometimes I do. And sometimes I—"

"It's real, Peeta. So when you ask me if I'd marry you… the answer is real." Katniss kissed him gently. "Now we better get back out there before everyone starts to wonder where we went."

Peeta nodded his agreement and grabbed her hand and started heading towards the door. Gale made to leave, realizing he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, when Katniss stopped.

"Johanna Mason is here tonight, dressed in what looks like lingerie. You better not be picturing her naked."

Peeta belted out a laugh. "Oh, my darling Katniss," he said, his voice singing with amusement. "I haven't pictured another woman naked since our first time. You're not as pure as they think you are."

Katniss blushed—_blushed_…. Peeta could make her blush. "Need I remind you, you're the reason I can't wear white when we get married."

"Need I remind _you_ that it was _you_, future Darling of the Capitol, that initiated our first time the night before the 75th Hunger Games."

"Yah, well, I didn't wanna die a virgin." They started walking again.

Peeta laughed again. "You were always gonna make it out of there alive, Katniss. Just admit it: you wanted me."

Katniss stopped walking again and he turned to her, puzzled. "I did. And I always do."

The two of them, so lost in each other as they kissed, never noticed Gale.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Gale backed away and closed the door, smiling. He was relieved. She was happy, and that was all he ever really wanted for her, wasn't it? He didn't need to be jealous. The Katniss he loved no longer existed.

And truth be told, he was no longer the same Gale.

He glanced around and quickly found Johanna talking to Haymitch. This time last year he'd have never noticed her. Not really. But now it was easy to spot her out in the crowd. She shined bright, brighter than anyone else. Yes, even brighter than the Girl on Fire.

He had taken the blinders off. What was the point of them? All they were dong was distracting him.

He knew, had known, what he had in Johanna from the first time she left the bar with some random guy. He hadn't noticed the jealousy then. He'd been a fool.

And then there was the sex. How dumb was he, to try and convince himself that it was only sex?

She was so much more than that.

She'd always been much more than that.

He'd chase her if he had to. What wouldn't he do, really, to convince her that he loved her?

It was then that he realized he was turning into Peeta.

But perhaps being Peeta wasn't that bad. After all, Peeta got the girl in the end, hadn't he?

Gale walked up to her, snaking his arm around her waist. She stiffened against him, but Gale just pulled her closer to him. He saw Haymitch's eyes take in Gale's arms, and then back up to Johanna, flickering in surprise.

"Well this is unexpected," said Haymitch, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Don't mind him," Johanna said, wiggling away from him. "He's obviously had too much to drink." She stalked away from him and he stared at her, amused.

"She's mad at me. She thinks I'm still in love with Katniss."

"Aren't you?"

"I was. Up until a few hours ago."

Haymitch looked at Johanna, who was now clear across the room. "Good luck wining her back."

"I'm not worried," Gale told him honestly.

When the intermission was over they all went back to their seats, Johanna next to him. She gave him the cold shoulder, which he ignored, and slid his hand up her thigh. For the first time she looked at him, whipping her head towards him, her eyes wide.

He just grinned at her, enjoying the feel of her skin.

When it was his turn to speak, he squeezed her thigh and then let her go, making his way to podium. He'd read his speech a thousand times, knew it by heart. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken in front of a large crowd.

Still, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Then he glanced at Johanna, who was looking at him, actually looking at him, and figuring it was the first time they'd made genuine eye contact all night, he was suddenly comforted.

He didn't speak long—what on earth did you say? The Rebellion had only been a year ago. It was still fresh in everyone's mind. Throughout several speeches people broke down—speakers and guests alike. So he had kept it simple. He was on a time limit as he wasn't the Guest of Honor—Katniss was.

He heard applause as he finished, so he assumed he had done well. It wasn't until he saw Johanan standing, along with everyone else, that he thought that maybe he had done better than well.

**XXXX**

Katniss' speech outdid everybody's, but then again, she was the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay. By the time she was done there wasn't a dry eye in the room, Effie belting out the most noticeable sobs. Gale found it… interesting, but not at all surprising, that Haymitch was the one she allowed to comfort her.

Afterwards there was music and dancing. It helped considerably lighten the mood. Caesar started off the dancing with holding out his arm to Katniss, who laughed and took it. She stood up and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. The crowd laughed appreciatively.

Gale wondered if Effie was drunk since she allowed Haymitch to lead her to the dance floor next. Gale was about to ask Johanna when Plutarch came up and beat him to it. Gale took it as a good sign that Johanna glanced at him for permission before accepting Plutarch's invitation.

Gale stood up and walked over to Peeta.

"Would you be opposed if I asked Katniss to dance?"

"Not at all," Peeta responded without hesitation.

Peeta no longer felt threatened by him. Why should he? Katniss had eyes for nobody else.

He walked up to Katniss and Caesar. "May I interrupt?" The two of them looked at him, Katniss glancing at Peeta. Whatever she saw satisfied her, because when Caesar moved aside Katniss stepped to him.

"Your speech was great," Katniss told him.

"Not as good as yours," responded Gale.

"Yah, well Peeta wrote it, so…."

"You're happy with him." It was a statement, but she nodded. "He takes care of you?"

"Better than anyone ever has."

"I miss you, Catnip."

"Gale," she sighed.

"Not like that," said Gale quickly. "I mean I miss the friendship. I made a lot of mistakes, Catnip, but… I miss you."

"It's hard, Gale."

"Does being in my arms make you uncomfortable?"

She didn't look at him. "I'm not sure."

"So is this goodbye then?" Again, she didn't respond. He stopped dancing with her and she immediately dropped her arms. "I'm sorry, Katniss. Honest to God. For everything. You have to know that."

"I do," she finally said. "You just turned out to be different than I thought."

"I'm letting you go now, you know," he told her. "It's time for me to move on."

"I think Johanna's a great match for you." She smiled at Gale as she saw his eyes widen. "You seemed surprised that I knew."

"I am. How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I know you," she said simply. "Besides, you scowled when she kissed Peeta."

Gale grimaced. "You saw that?"

"I did." She grinned at him, the first genuine smile she'd given him in… years?

At that moment he noticed Peeta approaching them. Gale bent down and kissed Katniss softly on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Catnip." By this time Peeta had reached them. "And on days she can't, take care of her, Peeta."

"He always does," responded Katniss. He started to walk away when Katniss called after him. "Maybe we can have you and Johanna over some time. You'll always have a home in 12, Gale."

He smiled at her, nodded at Peeta, and went to go and find Johanna.

**XXXX**

He found her in the room where Peeta and Katniss were earlier.

She wasn't alone.

He walked up to the guy who had a familiar face. Only God knows where he'd seen him, but who cared?

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," Gale told him. The guy turned around, scowling.

"Fuck off," he responded.

"Hey," said Johanna before Gale could respond. "I'm the only one who gets to talk to him like that." Then she turned to Gale and said, "Fuck off." He folded his arms across his broad chest and just stared at her. She stared back for several moments, and then sighed. "Get lost, dude," she said.

The guy turned to Gale. "You heard her."

"She was talking to you," Gale said coldly.

"No she wasn't."

"You, dude," snapped out Johanna. "I don't even know your name."

He seemed genuinely shocked. "You know his name?"

"That's Gale fucking Hawthorne."

"And who is he to you?"

"A pain in my ass."

"A pain in your ass that you love," Gale said.

She flushed and looked down. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized it was true. She loved him.

"You two are insane," said the guy. He left and Gale watched him go.

"Why'd you bring him in here?"

"Because I wanted you to find me in here with him," she told him honestly.

"You were trying to make me jealous?"

"It'd serve you right. I've been jealous all fucking weekend. And I'm not even mad at you." She sighed and lowered her voice. "I'm mad at myself."

He stepped up to her. "You should be mad at me," he told her. "I didn't mean to put you second."

"I don't even know when I wanted to be first."

He smiled at her. "I am so in love with you," he told her.

She didn't blush this time. Instead she blanched. "Did you just get done telling Katniss that?"

"I was saying goodbye to her."

She didn't say anything for a long time. "Do you think I'm gonna tell you 'I love you back?'"

"You should, because you do."

"I do?" He nodded. "Says who?"

"You. And the way you don't have nightmares when I sleep with you. He walked closer to her. "And the way you melt into me when I kiss you." He bent down and kissed her on the nose. "And the way you say my name, whenever I'm inside you."

It wasn't until he had kissed Johanna for the first time, really kissed her, in this moment, that he finally understood what Katniss had meant about hope. He finally got why she chose her dandelion in the spring. Until he had kissed Johanna he had never really seen himself loving anybody other than the Girl on Fire.

Johanna didn't give him the same fire Katniss did. She had something more like a soft simmer that turned into a boil as the kiss spread from his lips all the way down to his toes.

No, she wasn't Katniss. She was Johanna.

And truth be told, that was more than enough.


End file.
